<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day At The Beach by MaddieandChimney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497566">A Day At The Beach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney'>MaddieandChimney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NSFW, Pure Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 118 decide to spend the day at the beach, but Chimney only has one thing on his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Madney One-Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day At The Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re at the beach when Chimney pulls her down onto his lap, his lips pressing against her shoulder as he brushes her long hair over the opposite shoulder so he can move the kiss up ever so slightly until he takes her ear lobe between his teeth. The moan that automatically falls from her lips forces a hand to cover her mouth as she blushes, suddenly glad the rest of their 118 family were down by the sea whilst Bobby and Athena were getting them ice creams.</p><p>“I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side, no one will notice.” If her cheeks weren’t red before, she could feel them heating up even more when he spoke. She found herself shifting ever so gently on his lap until she realised that he maybe, probably wasn’t joking. She could feel him against her and she tried to focus on the fact her brother and their daughter, amongst others, were within sight. Not to mention the fact they were on a public beach with a police officer.</p><p>“Howie…”</p><p>“You just look so sexy, so damn sexy and fuck, I just… I need to touch you.” They both smiled when she leaned back on him, as her head tilted up and she just observed him for a second. “The bikini is really doing it for you, huh?”</p><p>“Mmm, we are also trying for a baby…” His lips were on her neck again and she could feel herself melting. “You know red is my favourite colour, you knew…”</p><p>“You two look like you could do with some ice cream to cool you down.” She had never felt so relieved to hear Athena’s voice, having been just seconds away from giving into what her husband wanted. The smirk and the raised eyebrow the woman was giving them as she held out their ice creams, said it all - nothing got past her, there was no way they’d have gotten away with it, right?</p><p>“T-thanks…” She let out a nervous laugh, about to lift herself off her husbands lap before he grabbed her hips and kept her exactly where she was.</p><p>“Yeah-no, not yet… I kinda have a not so little problem here. Just… stay there until the coast is clear again.”</p><hr/><p>It isn’t long before everyone is crowded around, happily taking their ice creams from Bobby and Athena, as Amelia excitedly tells her parents all about the fish she saw and how she, Uncle Buck, Aunty Hen and Nia had played Chicken Fight and she and Uncle Buck had won. Hen is quick to point out it’s only because the man had kicked her but Amelia is more than happy to take the win.</p><p>It doesn’t take long before the group disperses again, most of them running back towards the sea, ice cream still in their hands. Maddie cant help but smile as she watches her daughter somehow master the art of getting the ice cream on her forehead as she competes with Buck on who can finish theirs first (Buck wins, then cries out when he gets brain freeze and Maddie can’t help but wonder why she lets him look after her daughter as he’s rolling around on the sand).</p><p>Athena and Bobby are the last to leave, with Athena giving them both a look before Bobby wraps his arms around her waist, “If you two need to slip away early, we can get Amelia home.” Maddie cant help but blush, especially when she feels Chimney straighten up, clearly considering it as an option.</p><p>She is almost finished with the ice cream, when he speaks again and she hates it but he has a way with words sometimes, especially when he’s horny that just makes her want to do whatever the hell he wants her to do in that moment. “God dammit, now all I can think about right now is you licking my cock like it’s that ice cream cone.”</p><p>His voice is low and his breath hot on her ear and the tension is rising in her stomach, dropping lower before she stands up a little too quickly, practically running over to where the rest of them are. She can’t help but blush the moment she sees both Athena and Bobby, with their matching knowing smirks, before she bends down to look at her daughter, “Mommy just remembered that me and daddy have a few boring chores to run, is it okay if you stay here for a little while and Uncle Bobby and Aunt ‘Thena will bring you home?” The little girl isn’t at all bothered, a huge grin on her face as she looks between all the adults, “Okay, mommy!”</p><p>“Just let us know when the coast is clear!” Athena shouts after her as she quickly walks back to her husband, only slightly glaring at him because after all, it’s completely <em>his</em> fault.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>